blame
by pjoandhoorock
Summary: leo blamed everything on himself. percabeth and leo/oc


_**BLAME **_

Leo blamed everything on his self. The whole war. All him and fall and wepwawet, but mostly him.

It all started with him on guard duty. It was five months after the giant war. We had an encounter with the Egyptians and now the Greeks, Romans, and Egyptians have 1 camp. And the seven, thalia, nico, connor, travis, Katie, will, nyssa, Sadie, Anubis, wepwawet anubis's brother, walt, zia, carter, jaz, and felix all live in the _gigantic_ house.

Leo pov

So during guard duty a girl appeared. And I recognized her. Sapphire Crystal maximum. I met her while on the run. She had the same blonde hair up in a pony tail and blue eyes. Only this time her eyes were closed and she was unconscious. She was pale and yellow. She was too skinny and had bags under her eyes. Soon the others, the ones who live in the gigantic house, came and stared at me while I stared at her. I didn't notice I was crying until Jason said " I never thought I would' meet' someone who could make leo valdez, creater of the argo 2, hero of Olympus, defeater gigia cry. Who is she?"

"sapphire crystal maximum. Met her while running away. We were 9 maybe 10. I fell in love with her and told her to go to adopted parents, her parents died, but she didn't. then she was taken by a hobo. Then,….here she is." I explained

"okay" annabeth said still confused

I started carrying her to the big house with everyone behind me. Then she woke up.

"who are you people?! Why are you carrying me?!Leo?!" she said in one breath more like scream asked

"Half bloods and magicians. Because you were were unconscious and because I felt like it. And yes, yes I am." I said

"Wwwwwhhhhhhaaaaaattttttt!?" Sadie said

" leo!" sapphire said hopping down and hugging me.

It felt good to hug her again. I've missed her so much.

"I missed you" me and her said at the same

She giggled. She has an adorable giggle. She has the most adorable giggle.

I could almost feel wepwawet glaring at my back.

"how did you survive? I thought he ate you." I said

"he dragged me fifteen feet then I beat him up. Went to find you but you were gone. Ran all the way from texas to California to Connecticut to Washington looking for you and I was only five. I stopped after my 16th b-day. I'm turning 17 in 3 weeks. August 15th. Never stopped looking. I missed you but I gave up hope because I looked everywhere." She answered her eyes which are usally bright looked broken and scared and dull. She looked really bad. Then I noticed the scars and claw marks and other wounds. She was really scratched up.

"what happened while I was gone? What happened?" I looked her in the eyes and asked/ demanded

"nothing." She said

"what happened" I demended, and I never demanded anything

She got wide eyes and started crying. She stood there frozen. Silent tears falling.

"monsters. Everywhere. No help. All alone." If we weren't next to her we wouldn't be able to hear her.

"don't worry we can heal you and now you will never age and stay looking 16. But you can die if you are killed in battle." Piper explained

"now every one in their rooms getting ready for dinner. I'll give her a room and teach her to use the shower." Hazel said guiding her to her new room.

Soon I was walking past her the bathroom where she was showering. I heard her singing this:

You shout it out,  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up

_[Chorus:]_  
I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium

_[Sia:]_  
Cut me down  
But it's you who'll have further to fall  
Ghost town and haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud not saying much

_[Chorus:]_  
I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium  
I am titanium

_[Sia:]_  
Stone-hard, machine gun  
Firing at the ones who run  
Stone-hard as bulletproof glass

_[Chorus:]_  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium

she had the most beautiful voice. Then I heard this.

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dream.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.

she loved me too. Then the water turned off so I quietly ran to my room.

She Sadie screamed" I made dinner" we went down to the dining room

There were steaks, mashed pataos, and carrots were on every dish and there was milk in the cups. Then we noticed sapphire was missing.

Then she came downstairs. Her hair looked like it turning different colors. We looked up. Above her head was…


End file.
